


Typical

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Based off of The Breakfast Club, Compulsive lying, Detention, Hell, High School AU, M/M, Not Mitch though, Refenced Child Abuse, Virgil needs a hug., What am I doing?, everyone needs hugs., i love that movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dear Mr. Shaye. I know we're in here for good reasons, and we deserve to be in here. And I know that when we walked into class for detention, you must have seen a brain, a cheerleader, a basket case, a prince and a criminal. That's what we saw too. We were brainwashed....Or: That one fic where the Author got obsessed with TBC and SS at the same time and boom, fusion.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, dad! Why couldn't you, like, get me out? I don't want to be here. I'm not, like, defective or anything!"

The boy in the front seat of the car sighed. He had red hair and full lips, blue eyes sparking angrily when his father responded, "I know kid, just because you skipped class to go shopping doesn't make you defective. I'll talk to the teachers. Get you outa this, I swear."

"You better." The boy responded, coldly, clearly; slipping out of the car and slamming the door. 

In the next car down, a real "talk" was taking place. "Son, it's normal to screw around, hell, I screwed around. The difference? You got caught. I was fine with you becoming a cheerleader, being gay, wearing skirts around the house, but getting in trouble? What college would accept a troublemaker?"

The brunette stared at his hands. He felt bad for basically subjecting his dad to torture by driving here and missing the first half of the game of football his coworkers had set up. The boy knew that it would turn out okay, but he still felt bad.

The next car down, a woman was practically yelling at her son. "So go in there and study!" He winced. "Mom? We're, uh , not allowed to study. We just... sit there." Her face swelled in fury. "Well, you better find a way around it, eh?"

A bit down again, a boy slouched across the street, not even flinching when a car screeched to a stop inches away from him. He kept walking, not even acknowledging the thin boy practically thrown on the sideway before the car pealed off.

 

Two popular people and three freaks walk into detention. God, sounds like the start of a bad joke. Wonder what the punchline is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is long overdue...

Roman sauntered into the library, wrinkling his nose at the smell of... oh, ew. Books. Three other boys sat at the desks, all of them glancing up when Roman, "The Prince", walked into the room. 

He recognized all of them, but only really liked one. Patton Glivers, head cheerleader. Roman knew Patton's boyfriend Emile. Patton smiled slightly at the tall red-head and nodded toward the seat beside him. Roman smiled back and slid into his seat smoothly, dusting invisible dirt off of his white leather jacket.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and none other than the mysterious V Storm stomped in. His dark brown hair hung in front of his face, his dull brown eyes darted around the room quickly, before stalking up to the terrified looking boy in the second row, Logan Thorne. "Move." Storm grunted, jerking his head violently. Logan squeaked and nearly stumbled over his own two feet trying to get away.

Storm slumped in his seat, his stained purple hoodie and black leather jacket only showing the lack of fucks he gave. He scowled at Roman who turned up his nose and looked away. Logan nervously picked at his nails, avoiding eye contact, and that pansy shit Glivers smiled and nodded slightly. In the back, the school's newest goth loner, Deegan Ser, stared at everyone through the greasy black hair that hung around his face like a curtain. Storm snorted and threw his feet up on the desk. What losers.

Just then, Mr. Mitchell Bullwart, the most hated teacher in the school, stepped into the room. His graying hair was swept back, his gray suit immaculate. He was only forty six, but the frown lines made him appear way older.

He fixed his cool gray eyes on the boys and began his obligitory speech. He didn't want to have to watch these little shits, but he had to suffer, so did they. Inside, he smiled. This was going to be fun.


End file.
